


Third Party

by purajobot935



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Dalton by CP Coulter, Glee
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, One Shot, Pets, chustin tank, one of those days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has a special someone he wants to introduce to Charlie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published Aug 2011

Third Party

 _Meet me in the courtyard after your French class._ – J

That had been all the text had said. Charlie all but flew down the steps leading to the lush gardens and courtyard, full of curiosity to see what the Hanover had in store. He spotted the English boy almost immediately, sitting in a shady patch of grass with his tie loosened and blazer tossed aside.

Charlie’s blazer soon joined it as he dropped down to sit with his boyfriend, loosening his own tie and undoing the top button of his shirt. He kissed the other boy’s cheek in greeting before tilting his head.

“So what’s up?” he asked.

“I wanted you to meet someone,” Justin said with a smile. 

The Windsor raised his eyebrows. “I’ve already met Laura, Justin.”

“I know, but you haven’t met Hazel.”

“I… what?” Now he was just confused.

“Yeah. He arrived last night. I would have called you over to meet him then, but he was tired, so I let him sleep.”

“Oh…”

A million different thoughts ran through Charlie’s mind as Justin smiled serenely at him. He racked his brain, trying to recall if Justin had mentioned a Hazel before. Who was he? Definitely not a brother – he knew Laura was Justin’s only sibling – so maybe a cousin? A friend from England? An ex-boyfriend? A boyfriend?!

And why on Earth would anyone name their son Hazel?

“Chaz, the look on your face is priceless right now,” Justin said.

Charlie blinked and looked at him. “Well in my defense, you did kind of spring this on me out of the blue.” He looked around. “So where is… Hazel?” He cleared his throat, knowing he’d just said the name funny.

Justin was trying not to look amused. “Over there.” He nodded to a patch of grass a few feet away. “He was hungry.”

Thoroughly confused now, Charlie followed the Hanover’s gaze till his eyes rested on a pair of long, furry ears. Somewhere in the back of his mind it was as if a lightbulb clicked on.

“Justin.”

“Yes, Charlie?”

“Hazel is a rabbit?”

“Yes, Charlie.”

They looked at each other, Justin grinning wickedly as he got up to fetch the furry critter, Charlie looking like he didn’t know if he wanted to hit his head on something hard or strangle his boyfriend.

“So why is he here?” he asked as Justin sat back down and placed Hazel on the grass between them.

“My parents are going on a long vacation and can’t take care of him, so they sent him here. They also said something about him trying to maim the domestic staff whenever they tried to feed him or clean his cage.” Justin rolled his eyes. “Bunch of rubbish if you ask me. Hazel wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Charlie made a mental note to ask Laura just how attached to this rabbit Justin was. “Well, he looks cute.” He eyed the rabbit warily, not all that used to small animals. Give him a horse any day. “And I’m sure he’s glad to be here with you.”

Justin smiled at him before leaning over to kiss him gently. “Can you watch him for me? I’m just gonna pop in and get him something to eat. Wont be long!”

Before Charlie could protest, Justin was already up and running, so he turned back to the rabbit and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do. Hazel eyed him back with ears upright and attentive before sitting up on his haunches to sniff him, forepaws tucked close to his chest.

For a moment, neither moved as they sized each other up. Then Charlie gave himself a shake – this was a rabbit for crying out loud, get a grip, Amos! – and stretched out a hand slowly to pet the creature.

Hazel lunged at him with chisel teeth strong enough to chew through wood.

Charlie gave a yelp and pulled his hand back quickly, though he thought he felt teeth graze his skin. He glared at the rabbit who stared back at him with an expression that he felt said, ‘touch me again and I’ll bite your finger off’. The boy narrowed his eyes. He’d also have to ask Laura if there was any truth to the domestic help’s complaints about the rabbit.

“You’re lucky Justin loves you,” he said.

Justin chose this moment to return, a bag of lettuce leaves in his hand. “Hey, you two making friends already?” he asked as he sat back down and opened the bag.

Charlie watched as Hazel hopped over to Justin and climbed into his lap, nuzzling his hand and letting his ears lower for Justin to pet him. “Oh, we love each other,” he replied.

“Great!” Justin fed Hazel a lettuce leaf. “I think the three of us are going to get along great!”

~ END.


End file.
